XYZ wrote Kaori
by Mrscage
Summary: Kaori leaves Ryo but has to come back as a client... Not very original maybe but that's what the story will be about...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first "City Hunter" story, after writing many stories for "Candy Candy" I wanted to try to write something about Ryo&Kaori my favorite couple. I didn't write anything for a long time and English is just my second language ( or let's say third). This may not be a very original story and although I watched all the episodes I'm not good at remembering all the character's names. Now that I warned you, hope you'll take the time to read it and that you will enjoy it…

"**XYZ" wrote Kaori**

**Chapter 1- Good bye my love **

Ryo was at the beach, fooling around, looking for pretty girls to have fun with. _" My favorite season of the year"_ he was telling to himself, _"all those pretty girls with high legged swimsuits, what a mokkori full day! Oh look at that blonde mokkori beauty! What? I dream of a blonde mokkori beauty and Kaori still didn't come to wake me up with a 10 t hammer? It's weird"_ he was slowly waking up from his dream, he opened one eye to see that Kaori was in fact sitting on the bed, not saying a word just waiting for him to wake up. That was something new, usually she was yelling at him in the mornings, telling him to wake up, that they didn't have any money left, that he had to work, that he was just a mokkori pervert… Endless complains from her…but he was used to it and to see her sitting there calmly was so new for Ryo that he feared that something happened to her.

Good morning, Ryo

Good morning Kaori, so what's for breakfast, I had such a mokkori dream with lots of mokkori beauties that I'm very hungry this morning.

Wait for it… wait for it… No? No hammer? For Ryo it was strange not to receive an attack from Kaori after what he just said.

- Is everything all right Kaori? Don't tell me that you didn't prepare me a breakfast. said Ryo, trying to hide his concern

- I prepared it but before we go downstairs, there is something that I would like to talk about.

- What could be more important than the breakfast?

- Please Ryo, be serious for once. You know we kept corresponding with my sister.

- Your sister?

- Don't try to play the fool, do you really think that I didn't realize she was my sister, after all that she told me and the way she treated me? I know all the truth about my parents now… But that time, when she asked me to follow her to New York, I made my mind to stay with you, instead of going with her. I chose you… instead of being with only family I had; a real sister… I stayed with you.

Ryo felt bad, hearing theses words, for him, his only family was Kaori but for Kaori things were different. He was the one who stopped Kaori's big sister to tell her the truth about her identity; she could have such a different life with her sister by her side. She could leave this dangerous life behind and be able to act like a real woman… wearing high heels and beautiful dresses, having a man in her life, maybe even have kids… her own family. But she stayed with Ryo instead and what he gave her? Nothing… Maybe he could not give a safer life, far from the underworld but he could give her his love. That's all that she was looking for. All those years, she stayed by his side and only hoped for some nice words from him. That was it. But it was hard to hear nice words from Ryo; he was able to find always the words to hurt her but not the ones to heal her. And she was telling now about the sacrifice she made when she stayed with him. He looked at her and could just say:

I'm sorry…

Don't be! Said Kaori; I didn't say that to make you sorry but… I … I just didn't know how and where to start… I have something to tell you, Ryo. And probably it won't make you as sad as I am… You always say that I'm not a good partner…

I don't say that! Protested Ryo, fearing of what she was going to say, he knew that something bad, something really bad was about to happen.

Please Ryo… you don't have to… I know it, you tried to send me away how many times? Once, you even packed my belongings when I was in the hospital, amnesic…

It was to protect you Kaori, just to protect you…

Whatever the reason… I made up my mind… I… I… will go to live with my sister.

You're going to New York? Managed to ask Ryo, he could hear his heart falling into pieces like a glass that just broke. He used to think that he was stronger, that he was prepared for that day. Knowing that one day, she would get tired of this life, of him… He didn't have much to offer to her, that was why he always tried to not to get too close with her not to let his feelings control him. But he just realized that he was not ready for this moment, that he would never be. Loosing her forever… Shinjuku without her would never be the same, neither would Ryo Saeba…

No, not to New York, she answered.

I don't understand, he said, starting to have a headache, he was not sure he could understand well what she was talking about.

She is moving back here and she asks me if I would like to live with her...

Oh so you are just moving from here but you will stay as my partner! It would be a little hard for us to work together while you won't be living under the same roof, but I guess we would manage… He said, in some hope that she was not leaving him forever.

Sorry Ryo… I don't think I could team up with a sweeper while living with my sister. That would be putting her in danger and also she doesn't like seeing me with guns, you know.

Of course she was right, Ryo knew it but it was just so hard to accept. Why she suddenly decided to leave, just like that? He could understand that she wanted to have a normal life with a "real family" but she always said that she wanted to be at his side, no matter what… What made her change her mind? He realized that it was then or never for him to use the right words to make her stay. But how could he ask her to stay? It was time to free her, she was ready to fly and making her stay would be nothing but selfish…

When are you leaving? He asked

Kaori was hoping that he would ask her to stay but she knew that her sister was right. There was nothing for her if she stayed at Ryo's side. She hoped and waited for years now and nothing changed; Ryo was always the same, going out late at nights, coming home drunk, chasing girls, making fun with her, introducing her as " his brother" to the new clients, never taking anything serious, anything but his gun. She made her best all those years to become a good partner for him, just as her brother was, but she knew that it was impossible, she couldn't even hit a target once and she was always causing more trouble to him. Although Ryo told her sometimes that she was a good partner, she never really believed it. So she wasn't able to become a partner for him, neither in job, nor in life. He never saw her as a woman, never had mokkori while seeing her. She had to accept the defeat, she was tired and all the correspondence she had with her sister made her think that it was the best for both of them. Her sister told her that she deserved better, she deserved to be loved and Ryo was only using her. Kaori never thought that Ryo was using her; she was helping her because she wanted to, not because he asked to. She loved being at his side, no matter what, all those years. But she was tired of crying at her bed every night. It was so hard to watch him chase all those girls… flirting with Saeko… hearing him calling her ugly… But it wasn't easy to decide to leave the only man she loved. She fought with herself for months before making up her mind but she had to accept that there was no future for them. She used to think that it was because of the dangerous life that they had that he was acting like that. But Umibozou had married Miki and they were so happy now, waiting for their first child to be born. And Kaori would never carry Ryo's child, he would never love her the way she loved him, and now her sister was coming back to Japan. There was only one thing that seemed right for Kaori, leave everything behind…

Next month. She answered

Next month… repeated Ryo

Yes… but we will still friends, Ryo right? We will see each other often?

Why was Kaori saying theses words, she just decided to leave everything behind but it seemed that she couldn't. She couldn't think of not seeing him anymore. She knew that she was keep on loving him but was hoping that it would hurt less if she didn't see him all the time with other girls. From far, she could always imagine that he was at home, thinking of her, instead of being there and knowing that he was spending the night with someone else…

You know Kaori, I think I'll be very busy with all the girls that I will be able to see freely, without fearing you! I will bring them here, and will enjoy so much living alone! So I'm not sure if I'll have time to spend with you! I'm sure you'll understand!

Now I know that I do the right thing… You don't have to wait until next month, I'll leave right now.

Oh no please stay! I will leave! The girls must be waiting for me! Now please leave my room so that I can get ready, I have a date you know! He said.

Ryo got ready to leave the house, but he could hear Kaori was crying in her room. He went there, wanted to knock, say that he was sorry, that he understood why she was leaving. He wanted to explain why he didn't want to see her. He wouldn't be able to protect her from far, so it was better if he didn't see her anymore, being City Hunter's friend would always put her and her sister in danger. But he didn't knock on her door, instead he left and didn't come back until he knew she left to leave with her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A strange case**

**The mokkori beauty is an old friend**

- _Good morning Umi-chan! What a beautiful day, too bad you're married now you can't chase mokkori beauties like you used to!_ said Ryo while entering Cat's Eye; the cafe that belonged to Umibozou and now his wife Miki. And he received a glass right to his head.

- _You pervert, I'm not like you, _answered his friend; if we can call him Ryo's friend. He was red with anger and shame, especially because his wife was standing next to him.

- _I was just joking said Ryo_, holding his head. Then, he sat at the bar, at his usual place and ordered a coffee. But of course he couldn't stay quiet for a long time; he had to tease Miki as it was his daily routine.

- _Tell me Miki, when are you leaving that giant ape and running away with me?_

- _I would never run away with a man like you Ryo, not even in your dreams, and if I were you, I would watch my words behind my husband who could easily break your neck if he thought that you were serious._

- _Oh come on! That blind cat lover could never break my neck!_ BOUM! Another glass accompanied by a few plates came to meet Ryos head again.

- _Watch out Umibozou! I could go blind just like you are! You really can't take jokes this morning ...Poor Ryo-chan, Umi-chan keeps throwing things at him. Miki, lets go, you should take care of poor Ryo-chan._

Seeing Ryo acting like he always did started to really make Miki angry. It has been already six months since Kaori left him and he didn't even say one word about her. He never mentioned her as if she didn't even exist at all. At first Miki thought that it was because he was hurt that he didn't want to talk about her but he kept being his usual self, chasing girls, making silly jokes, acting like a teenager. She talked about it with her husband but he told her not to interfere, that Ryo was not someone to show his true feelings and that he was probably hurt but wanted to keep it for himself. Miki trusted her husband and she knew that he understood Ryo much better than she could ever do. But still, this Ryo, totally indifferent to the fact that Kaori left him, was really getting on her nerves and those pregnancy hormones were not helping. She couldn't stop herself that morning from yelling at him:

- _Stop it Ryo! Youre acting always like a child and I have enough of it! Dont you care, even a little about Kaori? It's been already six months since she left and you dont even ask once how is she? You just spend your days and nights with your perverted activities, I used to think that you cared about her but it seems that I was wrong and and poor Kaori, she still cares about you so much... She asks about you all the time, she even made me and Falcon promise to take care of you. You really dont deserve her at all!_

- _Youre right I dont_... answered Ryo with a sad voice that Miki never heard before. She started to think that maybe she went too far, she was too harsh with him but then he continued with a happy tone:

- _Thats why I'm happy that she lives now with her sister and I can enjoy my time just the way I want! I don't accept male clients, if she was here she would make me accept all the jobs always complaining that we dont have enough money! I don't have to be extra careful when I come home late at night fearing to receive 10 t hammer on my head I can drink as much as I want, date girls without having that jealous girl following me everywhere! Now she left, I'm free and happy!_

These words were too much for Miki she realized that it was in vain to try to talk to him about Kaori, he obviously didn't care at all.

- _You're right Ryo, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself that much. Now can I get you anything else?_ She asked.

- _No, Im leaving now, have to check the message board for a new job...Now that Kaori left five months, twenty four days and seven hours ago I have to do also her job._ He said and left. Miki just stayed there, she was confused, and so he was counting even the hours since she left. Maybe he cared about her after all...

Ryo was standing in front of the message board reading again the message started by XYZ; the secret code for contacting the famous sweeper City Hunter. It was obviously a womans handwriting, he was sure about it, but she didn't sign the message, she just wrote about the meeting place. That wasn't the fact that there was no signature under the message that was bothering Ryo, his clients wouldn't like to be known and it wasn't uncommon that they didnt sign their messages. But the handwriting was familiar so he was trying to make up his mind to meet this mysterious client. At the end he decided to go, he had to help her if he needed him and if that wasn't her, it was even better to have a new female client.

The meeting place was the roof of one a very famous and big hotel at 9PM, the wiew of the city at night from there was one of Ryo's favorite. When he went there, he saw a woman's silhouette in the dark from behind; she was looking at the city lights. For a moment he thought it was Kaori but he realized that she would never wear that kind of feminine outfit. The woman was wearing a very long and tight skirt with a deep slit, and the top she was wearing was a thin, transparent shirt making you guess a lot of the body under it. Her body was simply perfect he couldn't take his eyes from that woman who could never be Kaori, her clothes were something that Saeko could wear but not Kaori so you could guess his surprise when the woman turned around.

- _Ka.. KAORI!_ Ryo could really not hide his surprise; it was Kaori standing in front of him. But not the Kaori he knew, this woman was looking different, not only her outfit was different but also her hair and face were different, she was even wearing make up. He couldn't help but thinking that she was hypnotized again, like when the terrorists who placed a nuclear bomb in Tokyo took Kaori and made her Sarah.

- _Hello Ryo_... she said, she couldn't help but looking at his eyes, even in the dark she could see easily that he had many many sleepless nights. She immediately thought about the girls he probably went seeing all those nights since she left. And that made her cold... Very cold... At least she didn't have to fear anymore of being too sentimental when meeting him. He was obviously enjoying his time like Miki told her before.

- _What are you doing here? How could you trick me like this? What was going on in your mind to make me spend my precious time coming here?_ Were the last words she was hoping to hear from Ryo after 5 months, 24 days and 10 hours. Yes, she was counting the hours too... But of course Ryo was Ryo! He never really cared about her, what was she expecting? He would just take in his arms and hold her there forever?

- _I'm sorry to make you spend your precious time with me instead of with those cheap girls at those cheap places! But if I contacted you it was because I needed your help.. no, not your help but your work! I want you to work for me, that's the only reason why I wrote XYZ on that board! _

- _My work? Why? Working with me for years didn't teach you how to protect yourself? It seems that you already forgot about the rules, how can you protect yourself with high heels and a skirt that wouldn't even let you walk properly forget about running! _

- _I just wanted to look beautiful as I know you wouldn't accept a job from an ugly woman!_

- _Beautiful? You look ridiculous! If I were you, I would pretend that I'm a man instead of walking around like a transvestite. _

Why was he so mean with her? Maybe because she didn't call him for months and she contacted him only when she needed his services... Or maybe because she was looking so good after that many months unlike Ryo whose face was showing how many nights he spent suffering, drinking, wishing she was there... Or maybe it was simply because she left her to live her life. She left her there without even caring of what would happen to him. She was the only light in this sweeper's life in the dark but she didn't care about it and left. Sweeper or not, men were always like children and he needed to hurt her to feel better. But it didnt make him feel better at all to see her starting to cry. He wanted to take her in his arms, to comfort to her, to say how sorry he was but he didnt. Why? God knows why...

- _I'm sorry Ryo, I shouldn't have come to you for your help. I knew you wouldn't care about me anymore but I had no one to help ask for. I thought about Umibozou but now that he is completely blind, I didn't want to put his life in danger. I'm leaving, sorry to bother you. I'll find a way to protect my sister._

- _No, Kaori, wait. Sorry for my words, let's be professional and tell me whats wrong. Why you needed me? And stop crying please, it wouldn't be good for your makeup!_

- _My sister's life is in danger. There is a man obsessed with her and he is very rich man. My sister met him during an interview and since then he just doesn't let her go. He follows her everywhere, sends flowers, letters, teddy bears..._

- _So that puts your sister's life in danger? Teddy bears? Ha ha ha_ Ryo couldnt help but laughing, it was way too funny!

- _Don't laugh Ryo! I know that it seems like a harmless love interest but it's not! It's more than that. As my sister doesn't love him and since she rejected his marriage proposal he went completely crazy. He called her, telling that he would marry her no matter the price. And that he wouldn't accept living without her, so if she doesn't marry her, he promised to kill her with himself. I will do my best to protect her but his men already tried to kidnap her twice. I went to the police but they laughed at me, I even asked to see Saeko but she told me that she couldn't do anything about it as the case seemed like a love affair to her. She said maybe Ryo would help. I need your help Ryo, please, protect my sister. _

- _Hmmm... She said that I could help? Alright, let's suppose I could. But you know what I'll ask in return, right?_

- _You mean?_

- _YES! ONE SHOT with your sister!_

BOUM! A big old hammer on Ryo's head! And Kaori yelling:

- _I'M THE CLIENT NOT HER!_

That was of course a very awkward moment, Kaori regretted her words right after saying it, and she was red as tomato. And Ryo was pretty amused to receive the hammer, like the good old days and Kaori turning red was a delightful thing to see. He remembered how much he loved teasing her and decided to play along...

- _But I wouldn't do anything with you! You could as well accept money just like you used to do. You always ask for one shot but at the end you never get it_ said Kaori.

That thought calmed her down. Ryo's habit was to ask for one shot at his clients but in the end he never got it, usually he used to accept money instead. So she could easily promise him anything

- _I dont want money!_ Answered Ryo.

- _So what do you want? _

- _One shot with my client_... he said with a sensual voice while getting near of Kaori and holding her from the shoulders making her look at his face as if he was going to kiss her. Kaori's knees were shaking but she managed to stand still and answered:

- _Alright Ryo... You'll get that one shot_.

- _Not that you're a beautiful client but you'll do fine if we turn off the lights and if I get very very drunk... Maybe you could wear a mask on your face, after all now that I see clearly under your shirt, your body isn't that bad! _

BOUM! Another hammer on Ryos head.

- _YOU PERVERT! STOP LOOKING AT MY BODY, AND HOW COULD YOU SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME!_

- _I changed my mind I can't accept a job from a woman who keeps beating me and yelling at me! Even in the dark I can't get mokkori with you! _Said Ryo while turning around and walking towards the roof's door slowly.

Kaori panicked, she was so worried for her sister, Ryo had to help them, so she ran after Ryo who was ready to leave.

- _I'm sorry Ryo, I didn't mean to. Let's make peace, until the job is done. I won't use any hammer anymore even if you say all those perverted and mean words._

- _Alright but you also have to try to make me get mokkori, do you remember the time when you wanted me to protect you from the Siver Fox? I appreciate your effort that time but it didn't turn me on, you have to work harder from now on... _

- _Alright, Ryo_. She said trying to hide her anger, and Ryo was sure having fun.

- _And you and your sister will come to live with me, you know that's the rule when I protect someone._

- _I know_

- _So Im expecting you two tomorrow, now if you excuse me I have a date with two women_

Kaori was about to heat him with a hammer when he turned around and said:

- _Be careful Kaori, don't forget your promise, one more hammer and I would drop the job._

- _I was just joking Ryo_ she said with a fake smile.

The same night in his room, Ryo couldn't sleep at all. He was excited like a little boy; he was going to have Kaori living with him, under the same roof just like before. He was recalling every moment of their meeting; she surely was very beautiful that night. He already knew how great her body was as he saw her in her underwear the day he met her. If she wasn't Makimura's sister, things would be so different between them. He would probably jump over her and later when she started to live with him, after his partner's death, he started to see her like the most beautiful girl in the world and he saw lots of girls. Not that she was sexy or had the most perfect face but there was something on her, something in her eyes, something in the way she talked, she moved, she was so different. If things were different, if he wasn't that man who didn't even know his birthday, that sweeper who killed so many people, that tortured soul who was doomed to die young and go to hell... He would maybe marry her, even if that sounded crazy; _Ryo: a married man_! But things were the way they were and Kaori had a new life now, he hated her for that! He wanted her to be happy but he couldn't help being selfish and wanting her by his side. He needed her much more than she needed him, he needed her to be human, she needed him only for protection.

- It doesn't matter; she is coming back, even if its for a short while


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Kaori is back**

Kaori knocked on the door many times, then started to call Ryo but no one was opening the door. She decided to use the keys she had as she never returned them back. They entered in the big apartment where she used to live with Ryo and couldn't even recognize the place as it was really a mess. She wanted to start cleaning right away but she was angry at Ryo for not being there when they arrived. Then she heard his voice from upstairs:

"_Hey, Kaori is that you?"_

_- "Ryo!"_ She said and climbed the stairs going to meet him in his room. "_Why didn't you open the door?"_ She was going to ask but couldn't finish her words as she had to scream and close Ryo's room's door in hurry. Why she did so? Because as usual Ryo was naked in his room smiling at her.

"_Put on some clothes you pervert!_" She yelled from the closed door.

Ryo opened the door, he had now a towel hiding poorly his so big… well you know which part of his body I'm talking of, don't make me say it! Anyway, He made Kaori turn to himself and said with his sensual tone:

-"_Don't be shy my dear, the job will be done in just a few days and then… you'll have to pay me back, so get used to my perfect body!"_ He said and added before going back to his room closing the door behind; "_now I'm counting on you for cleaning the house and cooking something for me, I'm so hungry!" _

_That pervert! If he thinks that I'll have sex with him! And he dares to ask me to do the cleaning! No way…I'm the client now; he never asked his clients this kind of work! _Was Kaori talking to herself while getting downstairs, she was so angry at him that she didn't even realize that she already started cleaning as she was taking his dirty clothes that he threw everywhere on her way. She went to the kitchen, started to clean there. When it was done, she turned to her sister who was actually watching her all this time, and said: _I'll go buy some__groceries; there isn't anything in the refrigerator__**.**_

_-What are you doing Kaori?_

_-What do you mean?_

_-In the minute you entered this apartment, you became his servant again! I told you it was a bad idea to come here, to hire him in first place! _

_-But your life is in danger and he can help us… And I'm not his servant but I can't help it… I lived here for so long; it still feels like home… _

_-My life is not in danger! And this is not your home! How can you call this place home? It was like a prison to you! He empoisoned you for years, he never admitted his love to you but never denied it neither! He used your love for him! That's all! How can't you see it? We talked about it so many times… You're so blinded by your love …_

_-It's not like that… _answered Kaori with a low voice.

_-It's just like that! And tell m,e did he really agree that we can pay him with money? I don't believe it at all! God knows what he made you promise, to take this case…Open your eyes Kaori!_

_-But… _

Ryo was listening to the conversation the two sisters were having. He was wondering when Kaori's sister turned against him that much. It was true that she was feeling that way the first time she met him and saw how her sister's was living but when she understood that this was the only life that could make Kaori happy, she decided to leave New York without her. She trusted Ryo back then, but not now… Why? He went downstairs to meet her.

_-Hello! Beautiful lady! It's been so long since we didn't see each other! Now give your old friend Ryo a big hug! _He said hugging her very tight and perversely.

_-Stop it Ryo!_ She answered and slapped him right in his face.

_-I see that you didn't miss me much_… He answered and turned to Kaori: _What do you need to prepare dinner? I'm going to shopping._. Kaori looked him as if he was falling from the sky.

_-Are you serious? _

_-Of course I am, now give me your list. _

It was a total shock for Kaori but she gave him the list and he left. Once outside Ryo looked at the car that was passing from the street in front of their building for the fourth time. In fact, he saw it while looking outside his room's window and the reason he proposed to make the shopping was because he wanted to check that suspicious black car with black windows and the plate also was hidden by a black tape. As if it was made especially to attract his attention. The car briefly stopped but then left really fast, Ryo saw the driver for a second but it was enough to give him many hints about who was inside that car and what he wanted from them. The car didn't show up again and the rest of the day went by without anotherincident.

During this first day under the same roof after six months, Kaori took back her old habits and responsibilities and made the apartment look like a livable place again. She was happy, singing while working nonstop. Her sister was watching her smiling. It was the first time for the last six months that she saw her that happy. It was obvious that she felt herself really at home here. She proposed to help but Kaori protested saying that she was a guest there, which didn't make much sense as Kaori herself was a guest as much as sister was. But it seemed that she didn't see it that way.

While Kaori spent the day doing the house chores, Ryo spent it mostly trying to get near of Kaori's sister which made Kaori sad and angry in the same time but whenever she wanted to send him a 10t hammer Ryo was reminding her about her promise to be nice to him and she was dropping it.

It was getting late and they were sitting in the living room when Ryo said suddenly:

- _Kaori… I think you should give me some of the payment in advance._

_-What!_ Yelled Kaori, her face turned to red and she almost fainted. That was enough for her sister to understand what kind of payment he was talking about.

_-How dare you!_ She said turning to Ryo, _how could you force my sister to… to… I can't even say it, you pervert!_

_-Hey calm down, I don't force her to anything, she knows what is the price of my work, she is the one who came to me. And believe me I'm not really into it neither, maybe you could pay me instead of her. _

_-Enough! We're leaving this place tomorrow!_ She said and left them there.

Kaori and Ryo stayed in silence for a while, Kaori was still in the shock of what Ryo just asked from her. She was wondering what he really meant by "some of the payment". If it was just a kiss, she was ready to give it to him but she would refuse to go any further with him. No way! She wasn't planning to pay him even after the case would be solved and she didn't believe that he was really going to ask her to pay.

_-So Kaori, are you going to make an advance payment?_

_-Ryo! _

_-It's not much you know Kaori… It's just to get me in the mood of working. _

_-What do you want? _

_-Come closer and I'll tell you_

_-But…_

_-I said come closer!_

Kaori obeyed, she was excited and scared at the same time, what was Ryo going to ask form her? Even if she was ready to give him anything and everything, she would never admit that to herself. When Kaori went near him, Ryo looked at her scared eyes and said:

_-Close your eyes_

She didn't protest, just did what Ryo asked her as if she was hypnotized by him, she thought that Ryo could hear her heart beating so fast and loud. For a moment he looked at her beautiful face that he missed so much. He wanted to cover it with kisses but he knew that he couldn't stop if he started. Instead, he kissed her forehead just like he did long time ago, that night on the roof. Then he whispered at her hear: _"Welcome back"_ and left. What was that? Kaori was confused… and oh God, her forehead was burning; actually her whole body was burning. If Ryo had asked her that moment to follow her to bed she would gladly do that… He just said "welcome back" and that was surely enough to make Kaori, the happiest woman on earth. She decided to take a very cold shower before going to bed.

Ryo climbed the stairs slowly to his room and went directly to bed, without even taking his clothes of. It was one of the hardest things in his life, to leave Kaori downstairs and to go to bed alone. He wanted her; he wanted her so much that he couldn't think of anything else. To keep his mind busy with something else, he tried to think about the case, he didn't have a proof yet but he had an idea about it and that made him realize that it wouldn't take long before everything is solved. _"Yes in a short while the job will end… then she will leave me again… No! Not before I get what I wanted for so long… She promised me… I'll get what belongs to me… what am I saying? I can never ask her that."_

Ryo couldn't find sleep easily that night. He had two women living with him and he couldn't help thinking of a nocturne visit. After all it was his habit to visit the women he was protecting but this time it was different. He couldn't go to Kaori's room and certainly not to her sister's one either. He never really made any move to her sister, even not the last time she came there. He was trying to sleep but whenever he was closing his eyes he was seeing Kaori, calling for him, she had her "cutie panda" under wear. He wondered if she still had that one and decided to check her drawers the next day. When he finally found sleep, he was holding two pillows and drooling all over them, who know what he was dreaming about… But in the "best" moment of his dream he heard Kaori's sister yelling for help. He ran to her room to find out it was empty and when he looked from the window he saw a man carrying her in his arms it seemed to Ryo that she wasn't really trying to freed herself. He was about to shoot the man's arm but change his mind, watched them leaving in the car that he saw earlier that day. Kaori was running behind them and shooting like crazy, without hitting anything. Ryo waited for her in the living room.

_-Ryo!_ She said entering the apartment; _they took away my sister we have to hurry up and save her!_

_-WE? I don't think so, I have an idea of where they took her, but I'll go alone, and you are not coming with me_

_-Why can't I go with you?_

_-Because you're not my partner _he said and left. He could as well stab a knife on her chest that wouldn't hurt that much. But it was right, she wasn't his partner anymore although she wished she could just go back the way they were before. Going back the way they were before… Maybe it wasn't exactly what she wanted to happen, she wanted more… much more. She didn't have a choice but letting Ryo go, she trusted him and knew that he would bring her sister back. She decided to wait for them calmly in the living room.

Ryo didn't have to go far to find Kaori's sister as she was walking to him slowly.

_-What happened?_ He asked, giving his jacket to her as she was only wearing her night gown.

_-Kaori hit the man who was kidnapping me and I took advantage of it to jump from the car._

_-Really?_ He asked but didn't say anything else.

When they entered the living room Kaori couldn't believe how fast Ryo brought her sister back but when she learned that she was the one who really saved her, she was so proud of herself. Ryo told her to go to bed promising that he wouldn't let anyone to hurt her sister. After Kaori left he asked to follow her to the roof where he wanted to talk to her. Once they arrived there, he said:

_-Now will you tell me what is going on?_

_-I think Kaori told about it all…_

_-I want to hear it from you._

She told him about the case just like Kaori already did and refused to say anything else, telling that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

_-Tell me one more thing_, said Ryo. _Why you're so against me?_

_-Because you're an idiot_!

_-I am an idiot? I'm not the one who poisoned Kaori's mind and made her leave the only life and the only man she loved!_

_-Oh, don't tell me about what she loves! If you cared that much about her feelings you wouldn't let her go in first place! And you had so many time to come to look for her, she waited for you._

_-I… I thought it would be better for her to forget me_

_-Do you even know what are you talking about? In a minute you say that I took her away from the life she loves and right after you say that It would be better for her to forget you! And if so, you should be happy that she did forget you! _

_-What do you mean?_

_-She didn't tell you? She is dating someone…_

_-What? No way… _

_-Yes, she is dating one of my colleagues from the newspaper. He is young, handsome and he really cares about her. And he already proposed to her and is waiting for her answer. _

_-She shouldn't make him wait… Tell her to accept it_. He said and left

"_Idiot"_ she said…


End file.
